1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methodologies on the presentation of information, and more particularly, to a method of presenting information to an audience by utilizing at least three presentation displays.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of computers and its resultant Information Age, far more information has become available to people than can be easily absorbed. Various types of communications, from newspapers to the Internet, have enabled people to receive this vast amount of data. However, although more data is provided to people, there have been no new instructional techniques created to accommodate absorbing all this available information. Existing methodologies and presentation systems utilize flip charts, monitors, overhead projectors, LCD projectors and video divides. Although these devices present the data for people, there are several limitations. Specifically, the existing devices merely transmit data to people, but add no additional value to the learning equation. Existing presentation systems do not separate or catagorize the information to aid the recipients of the information in remembering the data in a manner in which people naturally retain the information.
Existing systems typically utilize one single presentation display, such as a screen, for presenting information to the audience. By presenting information on a single level to the audience, the dissemination and absorption of the information is limited. It has been found in studies conducted in regards to neurolinguistic sciences, that an individual perceives his world on an internal visual screen which exists in front of the individual. Upon this internal screen is a perceptual map on which information is organized. A method is needed which maximizes the presentation of information in such a fashion as to optimize receipt and retention of the presented information on an individual's internal screen. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,573 ('573) discloses a multi-screen presentation system. The presentation system provides three or more displays for the presentation of information to the audience. However, '573 does not disclose the method necessary to effectively present information to an audience. A method is needed which enables a person to effectively retain presented information through the use of these multiple displays.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a method which optimizes the presentation of information through the use of multiple display screens. Additionally, a method is needed which enables one person to operate multiple displays for presentation to an audience. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a method.